


Aušra

by darkpriestess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpy Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, some smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpriestess/pseuds/darkpriestess
Summary: A little bit of domestic fluff featuring chilly mornings and grumpy murder husbands.





	Aušra

Hannibal, much to Will’s surprise, is not a morning person.  
If Will had allowed himself to imagine such prosaic things, he would have imagined that Hannibal would barely sleep at all, rising vampire-like with every hair in place and ready to embark on a five mile run before cooking a banquet for thirty guests, pausing only to dash off a composition or two.  
The reality turns out to be a man who grunts if spoken to before his first coffee, and who puts his cup down in its saucer with a loud click that sets Will’s teeth on edge.  
Will is not a morning person either, so they bicker wordlessly in the cold grey light, usually reaching a detente some time before lunch. Most mornings now Will wakes to the unsettling sensation of Hannibal’s cold nose snuffling at the nape of his neck. For a moment he could almost imagine himself back in Wolf Trap, except that none of his dogs would have dared jump on the bed, much less nip him sharply if he tried to move.  
“Hannibal.”  
Will gets no response aside from a faint tightening of the arm locked around his waist, which isn’t doing his bladder any favours. He makes an attempt to extricate himself from the bed and earns himself a snarl and the snap of teeth mere inches from his ear.  
“Hannibal. I need to piss.”  
Hannibal sighs as though Will is deliberately inconveniencing him and turns over in a huff, taking the covers with him and exposing Will to the freezing air.  
“Asshole.” Will hisses, and heads for the bathroom, cursing the cold coming up through the tiles. It’s early spring, but winter is slow to leave this year, still spreading its tendrils through the earth. On his way back from the bathroom Will hesitates at the hall, wondering if he should stay up and make coffee, which would at least give him five minutes of peace before the inevitable silent war over breakfast. He shifts from foot to freezing foot, and decides to head back to bed. He’s in the mood to needle Hannibal this morning, which makes it no different from any other morning they’ve spent here.  
Will slides back into bed, shivering gratefully at the warmth. He spoons up to Hannibal and slides his icy feet between Hannibal’s calves.  
For a man with a gunshot wound, Hannibal moves _very_ fast. Will glances up at his wrists where they’re pinned over his head and then back to Hannibal sitting on top of him, wearing the look of a man regretting all his life choices and wondering if it isn’t too late to take them back.  
“Ow” Will offers meekly, and Hannibal’s lips twitch slightly, though his grip on Will’s wrists tightens. He leans down and sets his teeth to Will’s ear very, very gently. Will whines and squirms as Hannibal slowly increases the pressure of his teeth and by the time he draws back Will is panting and half hard and generally in a much better mood.  
“Behave yourself.” Hannibal says smugly, sitting back on his heels. Will wants to irritate him some more, but his brain is still fizzing pleasantly around the edges and he can’t come up with any ideas.  
“Take me someplace warm”, he says eventually, sounding winded to his own ears “and I won’t have to warm my feet on you.”  
“As you wish.” Hannibal says, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Anything else?”  
“Yeah” Will says. “Bite me again.”


End file.
